SCREAM
by Jaybird Blu
Summary: The team had never seen tech like Hiccup's till they walked in his shop one rainy day. T cuz I'm me. Summary sucks. R&R plz Just a one-shot. TadashixHiccup if you want, if not friendship.


**SCREAM**

A black haired teen raced with six other individuals through the crowded streets of San Fransokyo, messy hair getting draped against his forehead as he ran to take shelter. Lightning flashed across the blackened sky and he jumped. They spotted a small shop with a neon OPEN sign in the window. The small group of six raced toward it, slamming the door open.

"Welcome to Hiccup's Robotics, please try not to break the door," the shopkeep grumbled, upset about their loud entry, but they were too distracted by the items.

Something flew over their head and contracted to reveal a dog, a black lab to be precise. The dog gave a toothy smile at the before heading off toward the shopkeep. The black-haired teen, a San Fransokyoan named Hiro Hamada, noticed it had a slight limp before he noticed that the dog was actually missing an entire leg. The shopkeeper got up from his shadowed seat to walk over and they noticed that he, too, was handicapped.

The man, an auburn-haired freckly man no older than Tadashi Hamada, was missing his left leg from the knee down.

"Can I help you?"

Hiro started rattling off some technobabble as he asked an enormous amount of questions about how the suit worked, how it folded up, how he got the leather to hold that many technological advancements while not hindering movement. The shopkeeper, suddenly radiating an aire of authority, simply put a finger on Hiro's lips.

Tadashi Hamada, Hiro's older brother, pulled Hiro away and stepped up with a hand extended. The other man grabbed it, shaking it firmly.

"Tadashi Hamada, so sorry about Hiro. He can get a bit excited when it comes to tech."

"Hiccup Haddock, and this is Toothless, my helper."

"I'm Wasabi, this is Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred," Tadashi introduced each of them in turn, pointing to them.

Hiccup smiled and waved.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say this isn't a leisure visit," Hiccup said, his eyes on the horrid conditions outside. He glanced at them.

"SFIT?" Hiccup said suddenly, surprising them. Tadashi nodded.

"How'd you know that?" Hiro asked, suspicious.

"Your ID is showing," he said simply, walking back to his corner behind the desk. He plopped back into his deskchair and scooted forward. Sparks flew and after a few minutes of watching him work, he let whatever it was he was working on fly across the room, breathing fire and flapping mechanical wings. It landed on Hiro's shoulder and Hiccup snatched it off with some black leather gloves. Fire licked out from where his hands met as he pressed his hands around the small robot, but the distinct scent of burnt leather was nonexistant.

Hiccup opened his hands to reveal a miniature exoskeleton, the little lizard-like robot possessing a pouch in the belly area that was easily as big as the bot's head. Hiccup tugged open a compartment in the pouch to reveal its inner workings. It seemed empty, except for a small but powerful fan and a flint-and-steel looking device.

Noticing the stares, he sighed. He flicked a switch and the fan set into sucking air in, and when he flicked it back up, the fan blew it toward the flint-and-steel. A secret compartment released a small amount of gasoline. This got caught up in the air flow and scattered in the high-speed wind. The flint-and-steel clicked once and a stream of flame came out where the exoskeleton's mouth should be.

They spent the rest of the day looking at Hiccup's robotics and attempting to figure out how he did it. They had to be showed out by Hiccup about an hour after closing time.

They caught sight of a SFIT college ring on his right hand and an emerald band on his other as they left.

Baymax was torn up pretty badly. The robot's vinyl exterior was shredded, its head sparking violently as it was nearly cut off from its shoulders. Baymax's legs were in too bad shape to function as actual legs. Currently they were hanging off his waist.

As they struggled to put the massive robot into Wasabi's car, they happened to look across the street. Hiccup Haddock, with Toothless in his complete helper dog outfit, was watching them with keen eyes from where they sat on a sleek Night Fury motorcycle. Hiccup had somehow managed to rig Toothless a little seat in behind him, complete with doggy seat belts and a plush pillow. Behind them was Hiccup's closed robotics shop, with its fully stocked machine inventory.

Currently, Toothless was growling at the sparking robot, which must have gotten Hiccup's attention. Hiccup tipped his head, confused amazement in his gaze.

"That thing's yours?" Hiccup had a soft smile accompanying his gaze.

Hiro nodded and Hiccup got off his bike, unclicking Toothless so the dog could get loose. He went over to the front door and unlocked it, holding up a finger as he walked in and clicked on the lights.

After rummaging around a little while, he came back out with a large bot and a remote control. He flicked the control toward them and the huge bot walked over. It's simple arms were held out in front of it.

"Just put the bot's arms over Skullcrusher's arms. I'll take it from there," Hiccup called, leaning against the wall.

They obeyed and the larger bot carried Baymax into Hiccup's shop.

"Toothless! Lab door please!" Hiccup called, the dog sprinting forward and pulling an unseen string on a door handle. The door itself resided in Hiccup's shrouded corner behind the counter, unseen to those who didn't know where to look. The door swung open, and the lights flickered into being.

The nerd squad hastily followed, Tadashi carrying Baymax's control chip in one hand.

Hiccup examined the hardware thoroughly, judging what could and couldn't be repaired.

"Toothless! Activate Thornado and bring him here."

Thornado was a small repair bot Hiccup had programmed a long while ago. The little thing was about as bit as Hiccup's fist, but came complete with a full set of tools, a blowtorch, and x-ray vision.

"Thornado, get to work. Toothless! Fetch," Hiccup ordered, rolling chair leaning back as he oversaw Thornado's work. Tadashi watched nervously, worried that his brother's best friend and his greatest creation would get damaged beyond repair.

Hiccup noticed this and said, "Thornado's programmed to detect wire breakages and fuse them shut via matching the breakage points and how the wires fit. He's repaired jet planes midflight, cured many a broken robot. Your bot's gonna be fine.

"On the subject of bots, would you like to meet some of my AI's?"

He didn't have time for an answer before Toothless brought over a rather large, serpentine bot with big eyes and huge fangs. The word HOOKFANG 2.9 was written in Sharpie on the red and black bot's side.

"This is Hookfang, my security bot. He has the capabilities of fighting off an armed tank by himself."

Toothless fetched another bot, this one robust and clunky, distinctively like a bunch of rocks. MEATLUG 5.8 was written in bold white letters on the tail.

"And here we have our very own coach, Meatlug. Armed with over ten thousand ways to make you smile, she's the go-to-gal when you're feeling down," Hiccup's voice had taken on a salesperson-type tone.

Another bot appeared in Toothless's mouth. STORMFLY 1.2 was scrawled in sloppy paint, but it did nothing to hide the elegance of the bird-like dragon bot.

"Stormfly, our dance coach. She'll be able to teach anyone how to dance to anything, as soon as she's out of Beta-stage," Hiccup mumbled, looking at the disappointing bot.

A final bot appeared, this time a very unrefined bot with two heads. B&B 0.3.

"Barf and Belch! Fully programmed, they'll be our stealth bot once I finish putting their exoskeleton and find the correct materials to put on them.

"So far, they're my only AI's not on the market. I figured that since you're allowing me to see the mechanics of what could be one of the best inventions I've ever seen, I should let you see my off-the-market-" Hiccup was cut off by Thornado giving a **ding.**

"Well, Thornado's done. Boot 'em up and see if he runs good," the mechanic said, leaning on his counter.

Tadashi did as asked and Baymax booted up fine.

They headed off to their respective homes, Wasabi dropping them off. Hiccup headed to his own vehicle and headed home, telling the nerd squad where he lived in case they needed anything else.

Tadashi and Hiro arrived at Hiccup's house to see a bright red Berserker truck in the driveway and Hiccup's motorcycle in the garage. Tadashi walked up, leaving a movie-hyped Hiro out front with Wasabi and the others.

When he opened the door, he was immediatly greeted by barking and the menacing snarl of an unknown individual. He tip-toed around the corner and found Hiccup pressed against the counter of his kitchen, a slightly larger man looming over him. He couldn't see their face, but Hiccup's eyes were clouded with fear and anger.

Hiccup mumbled something under his breath, a response of some sort. The man snarled viciously, almost like a dog, and lunged at him, wrapping his hands around the cripple's throat and lifting him off the floor with alarming strength.

Tadashi lunged at the same time, brandishing a hardcover book from the counter. He smashed it against the assailant's head, giving a battlecry to warn the others. This stunned and angered the man, so he let go of Hiccup in favor of attacking Tadashi.

"Tadashi?" Hiccup choked out, confused and holding his bruising throat.

The assailant smashed a fist into the side of Tadashi's head just before he was pulled off by Wasabi and Fred. The man's eyes flashed, vomit green meeting emerald forest before Hiccup raced off down the hall. He threw open one of the doors and was immediately greeted by Toothless. A fluffy Norweigian Forest Cat prowled out a bit slower, jumping onto Hiccup's shoulder and wrapping around his neck.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, relaxes into his pet's affections as Tadashi called for the police. An activated Hookfang and Meatlug snuck into the room, Meatlug immediatly stopping and examining Hiccup while Hookfang showed the assailant out.

"If you know what's good for you, Dagur, I wouldn't come around here anymore. Hookfang has your DNA in his database, he will not be as forgiving as he was today," Hiccup called, not looking up from where he was scratching underneath Toothless's chin. His demeanor was actually rather disturbing, as his body was perfectly relaxed.

A new villain was causing havoc in downtown San Fransokyo. He lunged haphazardously, almost manically, and took down the protectors of the massive city in a little under twenty minutes.

This villain called himself Dagur the Deranged. It was no question of his secret identity, as he only used dark blue face-paint. He did, however, somehow manage to get his grubby fingers on some of Hiccup's weaponry, which was designed for the military and S.H.I.E.L.D. All in all, it easily tore through the layers of steel that was was the six's suits.

Hope was dying, Dagur's weapons tearing the city apart as he moved toward his target's home. Until a blood-curdling shriek rang through the city and Dagur himself was nearly blown skyhigh.

A jet-black figure landed near the man, black combat boots hitting the ground with an almost inaudible thump.

A bone-chilling growl ripped its way toward him as the figure turned around, black protrusions on its back. They were ridiculously long, and the figure, a man, whipped around to glare at Dagur. Venom was exchanged in that one look and the screech resounded again as the man opened his mouth.

Purple flame burst from his maw, the fireball hitting the ground in front of him and exploding into a firebomb. He began to walk forward, through any and all attacks Dagur sent his way. He lunged and they began fighting hand to hand. The resounding sounds of metal on flesh cut through the air.

The man in black drew a sword and ignited it, beginning a battle of swords. The word INFERNO was carved into the flaming blade.

The stranger suddenly lashed out with a leg, taking Dagur's legs out from under him. He went to restrain him, but Hiro saw something he didn't from where he was picking himself up off the floor. The glare of an adamantium blade in the psycho's hand.

The stranger saw it too, but it was too late. The dagger struck home, sinking deep into the stranger's stomach. Dagur kicked him off, blood dripping onto his face as a pained squeak wrenched its way from the man's windpipe.

Dagur kicked his opponent in the head before turning and running away, any police officers nearby too afraid to go after him for fear of him attacking and killing them.

Hiro scrambled to his feet as the man fell to his knees, wings splayed in a pathetic attempt to keep him upright.

Hiro skidded to a halt on his knees and prevented the man from sending the blade deeper into his belly by holding him upright.

The stranger's eyes were clouded, as if unsure of what was happening. The other members of the crime fighting team raced over, Baymax arriving first.

The man tore himself from Hiro's grasp before Baymax could scan him, two wet coughs sending blood splattering across the street. The man's wings flapped twice, sending him flying away. Hiro caught a look at the man's eyes, they were familiar and clouded with fear.

They were forced to let him fly away, their own injuries grounding them.

Hiro, still scuffed up from the recent battle and fully suited, arrived at Hiccup's luxurious home within twenty minutes.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sound of vomiting. His team waited outside, but Baymax accompanied him, just in case Dagur was inside.

He walked cautiously to the bathroom, where he found a closed door. A dull thunk sounded near the door, but it didn't seem possible. The toilet in the extravagant master bathroom was ten feet from the door, there was no way Hiccup could reach the door. Toothless sat on the bed, worriedly watching the door. Meatlug was missing from Hiccup's small AI's, who were also watching them, Hookfang growling in a low warning.

Hiro slowly opened the door and stepped in, immediatly greeted by darkness. Or at least, that's what he thought it was.

A jet-black wing was spread haphazardously in the air, giving little flaps when its owner felt like they were falling.

They folded up at the feel of the cold air of the house, revealing the very same stranger who'd helped them with Dagur. Their helmet was missing, revealing auburn hair and a freckled face splattered with blood around the mouth.

Hiccup was a mutant. And not just any mutant, the same guy who'd fought Dagur in their place and come up at a standstill.

Baymax, who was unable to fit through the doorway, alerted the other members of the team to this new development and called for paramedics.

It wasn't ten seconds after that that Hiccup collapsed, landing on his side and squashing his wing.

It was nearly a month later when Hiccup awoke, having slipped into a coma. The dagger had been spiked with a cobra venom, and it was only the fact that Hiccup had been a mutant with the powers of a dragon that saved him.

Tadashi was one of the first people to visit, as he and the dragon-like man had bonded in the short time they'd known each other.

He was released soon after he awoke and went home, though he agreed to let Fred, Tadashi, and Hiro stay at his home. The reason was that they were afraid Dagur would come and kick Hiccup while he was down.

Hiccup watched TV as Tadashi made a delightful breakfast consisting of chocolate-chip pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. Turns out, Tadashi was actually a good cook, and the aroma filled the home. Toothless begged for scraps with Sharpshot and Mochi.

Mochi and Sharpshot got along swimmingly, playing chase regularly, but Toothless had issues with the she-cat. Probably because she was new and intruding.

Hiccup was startled when the newspeople started talking about him, dubbing him Scream. It wasn't the most creative name, but it would do. He didn't much care for the super business, but since his secret of being the one who stopped Dagur got out, he doubted he'd be getting out of it any time soon. Pretty much, he was stuck like Tony Stark, though Tony actually liked the attention.

A month later, Dagur attacked, having repaired his tech from Hiccup's assault.

Big Hero 6, now upgraded with sturdier, lighter suits and greater firepower, handled him well, and Scream again showed up. With wings fully splayed, he full out tackled Dagur from behind, sending them both tumbling.

They locked hands and began a feat of strength, Scream's draconic strength against Dagur's meta-strength. They were evenly matched until Scream dropped a capsule of something on the ground, which released a cloud of bright green gas. Then he opened his mouth and shot Dagur in the face. The blast exploded, and ignited the gas, which furthered the explosion.

Dagur was knocked away, Scream's claws leaving bleeding gashes in his hands.

Baymax shot his fist at Dagur and knocked him further away. Blood splattered against the concrete as Dagur stared up at the sky, bleary-eyed and nearing unconciousness. Scream walked up and crouched by his head, growling something only Dagur heard.

"You should've stayed away."

Then he kicked Dagur in the head, forcing what remained of his conciousness to escape.

The media might rave on him being like Punisher later, but when he proceeded to tear Dagur's suit to shreds, not caring when his claws caught flesh, a purr of pleasure escaped his gritted teeth.

Dagur was arrested and sent to a secure facility somewhere in Antarctica after recieving medical care.

Later that evening, when everything was said and done, Tadashi decided to sit everyone down and have a bit of story-telling.

Eventually, everyone had told their story, the story of their life, and now it was Hiccup's turn.

"Well, first off I grew up in Norway with my dad, 'cos my parents divorced. By the time I was supposed to be in seventh grade I'd graduated high school. My dad relocated to the states because there was a mad-man in Norway out for his blood.

About the time I was fifteen my father passed away when that man bombed my dad's car. The explosion tore about a quarter of the skin on my back off, nearly took my eyesight, and took my leg. Toothless lost his leg in the accident as well, and was thrown from the vehicle." Hiccup paused, shaking his head.

"My mother and I were put into Witness Protection, and only recently did we come out, as leukiemia killed my mother and a bullet in the head killed Drago, my father's killer. I was emancipated and made my way to SFIT, where I got my doctorate in robotics. I started my shop and soon became the owner of a large fortune, though I prefer to be low-key about it.

"About two years ago, on my nineteenth birthday, a man showed up at my doorstep. He claimed to be my brother, so I had Hookfang and Meatlug both scan him, and he was proven correct. We were half-brothers through my mother. My mother had had an affair with Dagur's father about a week after my mom and dad's honeymoon, so my dad thought I was his.

"When I was born, I wasn't born with my father's red hair and hazel eyes, nor did I have my mother's gold hair and green eyes. I had Oswald's auburn hair. When I found out I wasn't Stoicks's son, I was devastated. Valka had betrayed both our trust, and even now I can't forgive her for tricking Dad. My brother was Dagur Berserk, the most crazed person I know," Hiccup paused for breath.

"This is my fucked up story," Hiccup growled, wings curling tighter around himself.

Tadashi clapped him on the back and handed him a piece of pizza, wrapping his other arm around the skinnier man and laughing softly.

They enjoyed dinner, Hiccup and Tadashi getting up to some wild and/or stupid antics.

 **REVIEW or Scream will come after you!**


End file.
